Stories of the Lone Traveller
by dunuelos
Summary: In deference to The Professional and his wonderful stories. Harry has lost everything; a failed attempt to fix his mistakes leaves him as the Lone Traveller, a part of Wizarding legend. This will never necessarily be "Complete."
1. James vs Severus

A/N: Neither the Characters or World of Harry Potter are owned by me. They belong to the rich lady, and she's rented out rights to a couple of Warner boys. Not even the basic concept of the story is mine. The Lone Traveler was the creation of The Professional. I stole it. Well borrowed it. Umm, well anyway ...

I recommend reading Harry Potter: The Lone Traveler, and The Professional's other related story.

The desire to write this was actually my impetus into writing fan fiction. I wrote this first, although unpublished - I had been waiting for some reply from The Professional cause I sent a message askng permission. I think he's away right now.

I couldn't get into writing the sequel to This is Your Reward yet. And didn't want to start something else. So I decided to go ahead and publish and work on this one. Cause it really appeals to me. Here is The Professional's summary which I have stolen .. er .. borrowed .. as well:

**SUMMARY**

After spending half his life trying to rid the world of Voldemort, Harry Potter finally succeeds. However, the price has been high. Too high. Unfortunately, when Harry risks his life to go back and 'do things right', something goes wrong.

* * *

_Harry woke up with a start, to find himself on a messy room. He looked around wondering where he now. The dirty room looked very familiar. _

_His last 'jump' had landed him in a different time in Diagon Alley than he was used to. He thought back to the advice he had for the teenager who had been moping over a girl. The 15-year old kid with the messy black hair, wire-rim glasses and brown eyes had been sitting at the ice-cream shop, despondent about his inability to attract the attention of his red-haired, green-eyed classmate who wouldn't give him a chance. He had also been making plans to further humiliate another classmate, his would-be crush's friend, who was in another school house._

"Why would you want to humiliate him?" he had asked.

"He's a greasy git. He always works to humiliate my friends. I want to get him first! Besides, he's not worth Lily's time. He's a stinkin' SNAKE! He is bound to be evil! If I can make her see that, then maybe she would give me a chance."

"How long has she known him?" asked Harry. "How long has she been his friend?"

"What does that matter? If he's evil, he's EVIL!" the messy-hair teen had exclaimed.

"So, you want her to accept your position; you want her to believe what you think. Do you even RESPECT her at all?"

"Of course I respect her! I want what's best for her! I just have to show her that he's not worth her time."

Harry shook his head, wondering once again how he had ever been concieved. "So, you are telling her, not only with your words, but with your actions, that her judgement of people has no value. That she can't even decide for herself who is good and who is evil. And that not only is she wrong, but her judgement isn't important at all. If she has such bad judgement and such questionable tastes, why do you even want to go out with her?"

The teenager had jumped up and yelled at the man in the leather jacket, "She's the best person I ever met! She is good to everyone around her! She helps anybody who asks for her help in school! She's PERFECT!!"

Harry had pointedly asked at that juncture, "So how do you know that her friend, who she has picked, and has stayed loyal to, is evil? If she's so good, then maybe there's something that you don't know which allows her to stay friend's with such a greasy git. Maybe you should look into that. Have you ever sat down and talked to him?"

James sat down at that point mumbling, "... but he's a snake ... she should ... I'll never get a chance ..."

Harry decided to take pity on him. "Look, I know you're over the moon about this girl. There's nothing wrong with that. And I think with a little work you could get her to notice you. I think you just have to come up with a different approach. Recently, in my travels, I came accross a saying which might bear some consideration for you. 'Crazy is doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result.'"

James looked startled at the thought. He admitted, "Well .. everyone says that I might be a little crazy ...."

Harry laughed out loud. "Yeah, well, we all have a little crazy don't we?" He settled down and said a little more seriously, "Look, if you want to to get on her good side, you're gonna have to show her that you respect her. And part of that is that you respect her friends. Maybe at some point he will do something that makes her change her mind. But do you really want to be the cause of breaking her heart if he does end up doing something wrong? Give him a chance, and talk to him. See if you can find out what she sees in him which makes her stay his friend. And, didn't you say that you like a good prank?" Harry asks James with a small smirk.

"Oh YEAH!" James smiles. "Me and my mates are the school champions at pranks! We're the best pranksters in the history of Hogwarts!"

"You ever prank each other?" Harry asked innocently.

James smirked. "Yeah. End of last year, I transfigured their underwear to girls unmentionables. They almost got caught in the shower-room by some fifth years wearing bras and panties when they found out. As long as any major prank is just between us, as long as we show a united front to everyone else, and no one is hurt, it's anything goes."

"Well, how good is her slimey friend at potions?"

"I have to admit, he's the top boy of our year," the kid replied, looking at him oddly.

"How about you get him to help you prank your friends? And maybe her help too? As long as she's in on it, I'm sure he won't do anything to spoil the prank; he won't want to look bad. And maybe if you do something to show her that you can at least respect her friends, maybe she will give you a chance." Harry hoped that this idea wouldn't backfire. He knew the Maurader's hatred of Slytherins was epic, but if Snape could be prevented from being almost killed, humiliated in front of the whole school and being made to be totally alone, maybe, just maybe, he could prevent his parents from being killed when a certain greasy-haired spy overheard a prophecy in a few years.

James looked intrigued. He always loved a good prank. And Peter, Sirius and Remus would never expect James and Snivil .. er .. Snape ... to work together to prank them.

"Maybe you can get them to the Alley tomorrow. Makes some plans ...." Harry trailed off as he saw the mischevious smile on James's face.

"Will you be around tomorrow?" James asked Harry.

"Maybe. I never know when I will be .. called away. If I'm around, maybe I can help convince them. If not, it was a pleasure to meet you, James Harold Potter."

* * *

Harry watched James walk away. He waited to see if he would jump again. He had been jumping from reality to reality for so long, that he sometimes wondered if it would ever end. He had helped .. well, himself ... countless times. Sometimes it was somewhat related: A young Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore in his war with Grindenwald, his twin brother, his female counterpart, a complete stranger. He took some small satisfaction that when he could make a difference. But he still missed his Ginny. And his friends Ron and Hermoine. The Weasleys. Sirius. Everone whom he had lost over the years.

He had tried to send himself back to an earlier point in his life, to fix all of his mistakes. Finally, he had thought he had gotten it, and had Avada Kadavra'd himself, thinking it would be the first step to his plan. But instead of finding himself in his own life, he had found himself in alternate realities. Over time, he found out that he had become a legend of the Wizarding World: The Lone Traveler. Not as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Not the Man-Who-Conquered. Not the Defeater-of-Dark-Lords. But as a nameless man, who had lost everything, and who appeared to those that needed a little push to get them moving to a better life. Sometimes it was a deed that could be done. He remembered when he had destroyed the Special Services Plaque which in that particular reality held the curse on the DADA Professor position at Hogwarts.

Sometimes he found himself helping more than one person. A chain of actions was sometimes needed. He once again vowed to himself to do what he could so that his family, his friends, all of those that he loved and trusted could have a better life. It was his penance for all the mistakes he had made over the years. This is what he told himself. It's what kept him going.

* * *

Having decided that he wasn't going to be moved on, he made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. He sat at the bar and waved the barman over.

"Hello, sir. How can I help you?"

"A butterbeer, Tom. And a room for the night."

Tom looked at the man, noticing his clothes, and his eyes widened a little. "Here you go, sir. Can I ask your name?"

"I'm just a traveler, who needs a kip." Harry looked over the other patrons at the bar, watching for signs of danger. After all, Voldemort was still gathering followers at this time. And although he wasn't as dangerous to the random person as he would be in a few short years, he and his followers still were oppurtunists at this point in history, looking for anything that would help in his quest for power, money and influence.

"Of course, sir. Can I show you to a room now? And maybe you would like a bit of supper?" Tom kept his face neutral. He wanted a private word, but didn't want to do it in view of the whole pub.

* * *

"Here, sir, is your supper. I wonder if I can have a word with you for a moment."

Harry looked over the table in the room at Tom and said, "Of course. Would you like a seat?"

"I have a question, sir." Tom said, sitting down. "Are you known as the Lone Traveler?"

Harry looked at Tom, a bit surprised. "I have been called that in the past."

Tom replied, "I have a story to tell. 250 years ago, my family came to Diagon Alley. After buying this pub, my great-great-grandfather was being robbed by some wizards when a man appeared, dressed in some strange muggle clothing and stopped the robbers. When the aurors were called, this man helped negotiate the deal which has kept my family from being attacked since. As long as no interference is made by the ministry in the operation of the pub, the ministry could put the permanent entrance to Diagon Alley from the muggle world in the back of the pub. Since that time, through every Dark Lord and through every war since, the pub has been unmolested by either side.

"My family has always been on the side of the light. But we have never had to worry about being attacked, even when the ministry had gone corrupt at various times. We have maintained the support of the light, with overtly neutral actions since. The man who helped to create this only said that he was a lone traveler. Since that time, written into the records of the pub, there has been a description of this traveler. My family has never disclosed this to anyone. But written into the records and deed is a promise that whenever this traveler appeared that he would be accorded every courtesy."

Harry looked surprised. He sometimes wondered if he was the only "Harry Potter" who was doomed to be moved from place to place and from reality to reality. If he was, then he obviously had been to many times which he hadn't visited yet to be worked into the legends of the Wizarding World. He was of two minds about this. If he was the only one, then he obviously had a long life ahead of him, making up for the mistakes of his past. If he wasn't, then more than he himself had lost everything and maybe the Harry Potter luck was more cursed than he knew.

Tom stood up. "If you ever need anything that I can help with, all you have to say is 'I am a Lone Traveler in the night' and I or any of my family will help you in any way we can. There will be no charge for your room or supper. Good night, sir."

Well, at least he didn't have to use his gold.

* * *

The next day, Harry went down to wait in the pub for James to show up. Around 11:00, he flooed into the pub and noticed Harry sitting there.

"Well, I got owls back. Snape and Lily will show up around 12:00," James said nervously. "They don't know it was me who sent the owls, they only know that someone will meet them at noon for an 'oppurtunity' at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Why don't you ask for a private dining room from Tom. Offer to buy them lunch." Harry smiled at James' sweaty face. "Just no pranks until you get back to school." James face fell a little, but he looked determined to do this right.

Harry and James sat talking for about 45 minutes until James went to set up the private room.

At about 11:50, Lily and Severus walked into the Leaky Cauldron, looking for who had owled them. They saw the man in the odd leather jacket, but didn't pay him any mind. Tom looked over to them and motioned them over to the bar. "Your party will be in Private Dining Room number 3 in 10 minutes."

Lily excused herself to go to the loo. Severus looked around to see the man in the muggle clothes motioning him over. He approached the man and started sneering when he saw the hair so very much like his nemisis Potter.

"Please Mr. Snape, have a seat for a moment," Harry said.

Harry saw the look on Severus's face and decided to give tell him who he was. He knew that even at age 15, Snape could keep a secret.

"Well, Mr. Snape, I am not your enemy, so please do not curl your lips in disgust. It would be much more Slytherin to wait until you get information that might help you before making assumptions," Harry said lightly.

Snape set his face into a mask, seething inside at being corrected by what looked to be an older version of his nemises.

"I know of what you have been invited to here today. I have a story to tell you."

* * *

Severus Snape considered the man he had just met. The man, who was apparently from some alternate universe was the son of his best friend from childhood and his arch-rival. He could have disbelieved him, but one look in the man's haunted eyes had convinced him of the truth of it. He had been given a choice: Continue his current path and lose Lily in every way forever, or willingly give her up so she could be happy.

While Snape was the consumate Slytherin, there was little he would not do to at least keep some part of Lily Evans life. He would hate it, he would curse it in the dead of night, he would live with regret for the rest of his life; he would not, now that he knew, willingly become a part of her death and the loss of her happiness.

Besides, he smirked to himself, if the child of his friend was as intelligent as the man seemed to be, he could mentor the brat in his subject in a few years. And that, in the end, might be sufficient for him: To hold the complete respect of the scion of his childhood nemesis regardless of what that idiot got that he didn't and to hone the child's Slytherin side.

Severus Snape decided that if he couldn't have Lily, ultimate revenge was quite pleasant to contemplate. He decided he could live with that. Even as he walked into Private Room 3, he never saw the bright blue flash that flared behind him.


	2. Visit to the Shrieking Shack

He came alert with a start, to find himself on a messy room. He looked around wondering where he now. The dirty room looked very familiar.

As he looked around the room, he saw cobwebs and dust covering a dirty, musty bed and other furniture. The place didn't look like it had a regular tenant for years. After a moment, he recognized the place.

* * *

"HE WAS THEIR FRIEND! AND HE BETRAYED THEM!" Harry was shouting toward the distance, facing the haunted old shack. Ron and Hermione were looking on with sympathy, not really knowing what to say. How do you comfort your best friend who was just told that his parents' best friend betrayed them in the worst possible way?

It was then that the trio noticed a blue light coming through the curtains of the Shrieking Shack. Even Harry, agonized with betrayal and emotional pain, paused at the sight.

The Shrieking Shack was supposed to be the most haunted structure in England – or so the rumors stated. However, Harry was feeling reckless. Besides, it's not as though a ghost could hurt them, right?

Harry climbed the short fence which separated the property off from the rest of the village. He walked carefully through the snow. Hermione and Ron at first tried to stop him, but Hermione was intrigued herself. Ron, of course, didn't want to seem terrified, though he was. It wasn't as terrifying as meeting Aragog and his children, but still ….

Finally the trio reached the dilapidated structure. They moved around to the door and cautiously opened it.

In the other room, the Traveler heard the front door creaking. He focused his attention, after glancing outside and seeing the winter snow outside. He waited for a moment. Suddenly the door to the room he was in slowly opened, with a wand passed through it followed by three nervous looking teenagers.

"Welcome to the Shrieking Shack. Please come in."

His voice startled the trio; Ron looked ready to bolt, Hermione was clutching his coat holding him there, and a younger Harry Potter stood his ground, facing the unexpected person in front of them.

They cautiously moved forward. When the three spied the features of the man in the room, they were shocked. Harry and Hermione stared nervously between Harry and the man. They had the same features, even down to the scar!

"I imagine you have questions."

"Who are you?" Harry asked, with a note of menace.

"I, as a way of explaining, am an alternate version of you."

The trio was gobsmacked. "I don't understand. How did you get here? And why do you look older?"

A nervous Hermione asked, "Did you come back in time?" Harry smiled inwardly for a moment; this was the year that Hermione was using the time turner, and was nervous about time paradoxes.

"No. I am here due to an unexpected failure in a spell I was attempting, but no matter. Harry, from the look on your face I would say you just received a grievous shock."

"If you're me, you know what it is."

"I do. But you don't have all of the information." Harry remembered this day. He himself had heard of his Godfather's alleged duplicity and, after his friends had gotten him out from underneath the table, he had somehow gotten back to Hogwarts. Apparently, this reality had things slightly different.

At the older Harry's statement, Hermione wanted to ask; the warnings against time turners was too fresh in her mind at the moment.

"What do you mean by 'you don't have all of the information'?"

"Well, events later in my third year upended the terrible news that I heard when I snuck out to Hogsmead the day I got my father's map from Gred and Forge." At the two humorous names, the trio relaxed. "One thing you should remember, Harry, is that not all is as it seams."

Harry, not wanting to believe that his father's friend would betray his parents so cruelly, began to have hope. His hatred, so recently goaded by the conversation he heard in Rosemerta's Pub, began to ebb at this simple reminder. He should know this, after all of the rumors and Fudge's attempt at "doing something" from last year, he realized that without further information, he really didn't know for himself.

"I can see you're starting to think – that's a good thing. Something your friend Hermione here has been trying to teach you for a bit, yes?" Hermione blushed a bit at that, even as Harry looked sheepish. Ron still looked lost. "Look, I have a few questions for you. Would any of you betray the others if someone offered you more power or protection?" Harry looked indignant. "Imagine how close you are; your father and godfather were just as close. If you're so curious, ask for a trial transcript and see for yourself what happened. It was your parents. I'm sure the Director of Magical Law Enforcement would listen if you asked." Harry decided then that he would be owling someone that very night.

"Oh, and Ron. You've been upset this year over a certain pet, am I right?" Ron looked at Hermione with a little guilt and a little pugnaciousness mixed together. "If the rat is so important to you get a cage for it. Maybe you should show the cage to your Defense Teacher and ask how it could be more secure? He has a bit of experience with rats and things." Ron shrugged.

"Now, you might want to get back to Hogwarts soon; you wouldn't want anyone to notice you being gone now right?" Harry nodded at the trio. "Might I suggest that passage right there? There's a knot just inside the door under the Willow that will calm it down." And he winked at them.

At the door, as the three moved from this bizarre encounter, Hermione paused. The other Harry had advice for the other two, but what about her? "Um, Sir?" She didn't know what to call the obviously older version of her friend. "Do you have any advice for me?" The other two stopped and looked back.

Harry thought about it for a moment. "I have an early Christmas present for you. The trust of your friends is more important to them than even their lives. Before you risk either, talk to them." Hermione was confused. "It's just some life-experience advice from an old traveler." Harry smiled at them once more, before a pulsing blue light flashed in front of them, with a note of phoenix song in the air. After they blinked their eyes, the strange Harry was gone.

* * *

Harry pondered if he had done enough. The fact that he had been moved from the reality at that juncture showed that he had accomplished what he needed to.

He never saw the investigation started by Amelia Bones when she was asked for the transcript and none was found, nor hear about the reaction of Remus Lupin when he was presented a caged Peter Pettigrew shortly after the New Year. He would never see the conversation that Hermione had with Harry before they both took his new Firebolt to McGonagall. Hermione thanked the other Harry in her heart everyday for saving her friendship with her two best friends in the world.


	3. Mrs Lovegood and the Heliopath

The little girl looked out her window and saw a blue flash. She had been about to sneak down to her mother's workshop; she loved to watch her mother work. When she saw the blue flash, she wondered if it was heliopath, but her father said they were creatures of fire. Shouldn't they be red?

When she looked she saw a man standing looking at her house. She would have to get her mother's attention.

* * *

The woman was working in her cellar workshop. She was a spell tester of some repute. Ministries and others from around the continent contacted her when a spell was invented or a tweak to an existing spell was considered. She would verify the calculations, instructions and compute them against Arithmancy.

Arithmancy had many applications. Many unfamiliar thought it was a form of mathematics. This was not quite true. It really was the study of the magical properties of numbers. The number of syllables in a spell, for example, could be calculated against the intended and predicted effect. If the numbers didn't match magically, the result could be a disaster.

She had been in a rush to complete her current testing. She and her husband had plans to vacation in Sweden. They told their little girl that they were looking for crumple-horned snorkacks, but it was really a romantic getaway.

Before she could begin testing the spell, however, her daughter came into the room talking of a blue flash outside of the Rookery and a man that had appeared. Deciding that the distraction was inevitable, she put away the spell, instructions and the arithmancy work on the spell to see what her daughter was talking about. This would require starting over in some part, but if there was a strange man, perhaps better safe than sorry.

She was led by her daughter to the front door. She looked outside to see a man standing in front of the Rookery in a jacket apparently made of leather. He looked rather lonely – something in his posture.

"Can I help you?" she asked the man as she left the door and approached.

Harry looked toward a woman that so reminded him of Luna Lovegood in front of what looked like Luna's house. He saw a young girl peeking out from the door. He finally answered the woman who appeared to be becoming annoyed, "Ummm, Hello. Can I ask who lives in such a pretty house?" Not very smooth, but he was distracted.

"My family and I do. I didn't catch your name …," the woman was apparently waiting for an answer.

"Gary. Gary Seven," Harry replied, taking the name from a TV show he had once seen. "And your name?"

"Selene Lovegood. Welcome to the Rookery."

Harry was a bit startled. He had never heard Luna actually say her mother's name. "I happened to arrive in the area; I'm not certain why I arrived here …."

"My daughter mentioned a blue light." She was wondering if she could trust this stranger enough to invite him into her home. She had no sense that the man had any malicious intention toward her, but this was her family she had to protect.

"Ah. That's a long story. I'm not really from this … point of reality." Selene was intrigued. "I arrived here for an unknown reason, although there is usually a good one of why I end up where I end up."

"Well, you might as well come in and have some tea." Selene led this "Gary Seven" (and why did his name send shivers through sense for Arithmancy?) inside toward the kitchen. Her daughter peeked out. She motioned for Luna to follow; she would have the man seated and not moving about before she introduced her.

Harry moved into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He could tell the woman was reticent as she kept an eye on him. He saw Luna peeking around the corner again. He decided to call her, "Hello. What is your name?"

Selene turned and saw her daughter and motioned her toward herself, "This is Luna, my daughter."

"Hello, Luna. You remind me of a friend I knew from before." Harry sat back as Selene poured some tea into a saucer in front of him, with Luna behind her leg. "My name is Gary."

"Hello, Gary. Are you a heliopath?" Luna looked at him with such a sense of innocence that he chuckled. "I saw the blue fire and was wondering if you were a new type of heliopath."

"No. No fire here. I'm just a traveler who arrived in an unusual manner."

Selene watched the interaction with interest. She saw no indication that the man thought the question odd at all. "Can you tell us about the blue fire?"

Harry sat back a moment before replying. "Well, I'm what you call an inter-dimensional traveler. A long time ago or a long time from now, depending on your point of view, I started my travels because of a spell that I miscalculated." Selene once more had a sense of foreboding when he mentioned a miscalculation of a spell. "I tried a spell to send me back to correct mistakes I have made, but ended up traveling between different realities. For some reason I am deposited in the different realities in some sort of blue and white light, at least that's what it looks like to me." He smiled at the little girl. "I try to make friends wherever I end up."

Selene blinked. The story fit an old tale that she had read when she was young. Luna looked upon the man and asked with enthusiasm, "Is your name really Gary?" She watched the man's reactions and saw the pain in his eyes. She and her husband taught their daughter to ask questions; they had never taught her when it wasn't appropriate. She was about to guide the conversation away when the name answered.

"No, Luna. You're right. I use different names when I travel because my true name is often well known, and I do not want to create problems for whatever version of myself that might be about. My real name is Harry."

Luna looked fascinated. Selene looked at Harry, wondering who he really was. What Harry was very well known? Her eyes widened as she looked to his forehead and saw an old scar. She had heard of this scar. Harry caught her eye and nodded slightly, indicating that he had seen her recognition, but did not elaborate.

Luna piped up with, "My mum and daddy are taking me to Sweden to look for crumple-horned snorkacks; have you seen any in your travels?" Once again, she was struck by how Gary, no _Harry_, did not find the comment or question odd and spoke to her daughter as though the questions and comments were personally rational and reasonable.

"No. I've head of them of course; never had a chance to go looking for them. When is your trip?"

"Daddy says we're leaving next week. Mummy is finishing her work and Daddy is printing his magazine so that we can go."

"Mrs. Lovegood, what work do you do?" Harry asked curiously. The question didn't match her conclusions – that Harry Potter would know her daughter and they would be friends. If this was the case, why would be now know what she did?

"It's Selene, and I am a spell tester." His eyes clouded for a moment.

"Luna, how old are you?"

"Nine!" She answered with the enthusiasm of a child.

Harry looked back to Selene, "How do you test them?" The man had such intensity when he asked the question that it took her aback for a moment.

"Do you know Arithmancy?"

Harry shook his head. "One of my best friends from a long time ago was into that. I took the easier options."

"Arithmancy is the study of the magical property of numbers. After checking over the spell and what it is supposed to do, I count up various aspects of the spell, and check the numbers to find out if there are any that are incompatible and adjust it as needed."

Harry thought a moment. He remembered long ago hearing of how Luna lost her mother in an accident having to do with her job. So far, he didn't see anything wrong. "Where can it go wrong? And I really mean BADLY wrong."

Selene thought a moment. "Usually it either just doesn't work or it does. The adjustments just affect the power. Very wrong? I'd have to think a moment." She did that. "If a spell had different components that added together to numbers that were massively incompatible. Such things are usually caught when the spell was conceived or originally found from an old source."

"Well, I was just curious." Harry tried to pass it off, but something felt … off. "I thank you for the tea. I really should be going." He began to stand up.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Harry thought about it. He could go the Cauldron, he also had on occasion taken advantage of the Weasley hospitality and they lived fairly close. But he really felt he should stay around here for some reason ….

"Not as such."

"Why don't you stay for dinner? We have room if you are willing to use a camp bed for the night." Harry decided.

"Thank you, Selene. I would appreciate it." Luna looked excited. She begged her mother to allow Luna to show off the camping equipment to their guest. Harry seemed amenable, so Selene allowed Luna to do so.

She began dinner and contemplated the guest that had arrived unexpectedly. She would have to discuss him when her husband arrived.

* * *

Later that night, she was listening to her husband, Xenophilius Lovegood, talk to the man that had appeared earlier. From their daughter's description, Xenophilius (Phil to his wife, Odd to his friends) was interested in how the young man had shown up.

"So, you travel to different realities in a flash of blue light? Fascinating! So what unusual creatures have you met up with?" Phil asked Harry, wondering if some of the creatures he was interested were more easily found in other realities. Luna was also involved in the conversation. "Heliopaths are fire-spirits of Vengence. What kind are you?"

During the discussion, the name of Heliopath was discussed. Apparently Helios was greek for the Sun, Path came from Pathos meaning suffering. Greek was such a fascinating language. It reminded her, for some reason of the spell she had been testing earlier ….

it hit her. The spell she had been testing came from an expedition to the site of Constantinople. British magic was a combination of the ancient Anglo-Saxon and the magic of Rome. For some reason, the language of the spell being Latin didn't make sense as Constantinople was more influenced by the Greek directly and Middle Eastern magics, such as Egyptian.

Suddenly the color drained from her face. She excused herself and went and looked at her notes. Phil and Luna barely noticed, but Harry's eyes seemed to follow her.

The spell was a combination of two older spells. Sweet Hecate! After translating the one that had apparently come from Ancient Greece back to Greek and the one from Ancient Egypt back to Egyptian, she rechecked the Arithmancy formulas. If she had tested the spell as written, the faulty translation would have caused two spells that should never be combined together to become a decidedly suicidal proposition!

She shuddered slightly. She would have to be more careful when checking new combinations of Ancient spells. She had been distracted by trying to finish the task more quickly, she never checked these numbers directly. She went back to the discussion upstairs in a decidedly dazed mode.

Suddenly Harry's look at her caused her to come out of her stupor. "I have an answer to the question from earlier. How can a spell testing go horribly wrong? Mistranslation."

Selene looked at Harry and realized that he had saved her life. His arrival had stopped her from the testing she was about to do. His questions had jogged her memory and had caused her to recheck for things that could be harmful. He had apparently been at the right place at the right time.

"I want to thank you. Your questions from earlier caused me to recheck my work that I had been on. I found an error which would have been disastrous. What can I do to repay you?"

Harry looked at her and nodded. "I remember my friend. She was a delicate thing who had suffered her whole teenage life from the incident where she lost her mother - apparently a spell-related accident. I would want to avoid that for your others." He moved from the table toward the front door. He could feel that he was done. "Just take care of your beautiful and intelligent daughter and live a full life." He turned back toward the door and a noise was heard as he was encased in a pulsing blue aura and he disappeared.

The three Lovegoods sat and stared at the spot that had held such a fascinating and wonderful and sad soul.

Finally Xeno cleared his throat and said, "I think my readers might be interested in hearing about that nice young man."


	4. A Different Universe Part 1

A/N: Thanks to my readers who have encouraged me, The Professional whom I stol … er, borrowed … the story idea from, JK Rowling for providing the characters, the producers of Quantum Leap which also gave inspiration to The Professional and myself; I don't really own anything; I'm just happy to play in the universes.

* * *

**A/N2: I know many like skipping the A/Ns – and I don't blame you. However, just because I've followed canon characters so far does not mean I will do so continuously. I plan on invading many universes created by many authors. I might not even stay totally in the HP canon or fan-fiction universes; there might be crossovers.**

Harry Potter was incensed. He had just been dumped back to his demented relatives again.

Just days ago he had seen his godfather enter the Veil courtesy of Bellatrix Lestrange. He had been given a prophesy which basically said it was him or Voldyshorts. The vaunted Order of the Fried Chicken had then goaded his uncle under the guise of 'warning him'. And then he had Hedwig taken from him and he was made incommunicado and guarded from outside contact on the orders of one Albus Dumbledore. Could his life get any worse?

When he got back to Privit Drive, his Uncle Vernon took him aside. "Boy, I will not be threatened by freaks! My sister is coming to visit and I expect certain things to be taken care of. You will take care of them or you will be in a permanent coma ward in the hospital. I have friends who are judges and no one will touch me for it. Do you understand, boy?" Vernon's face was turning purple. Harry nodded his head.

Once they were inside the house, Vernon punched him in the left kidney. "That is a reminder! Now put your freaky things away; you have work to do in the garden."

* * *

An older Harry arrived in a blue light. He looked around and recognized the park he was in. He had spent many a day running from his cousin and his friends in this area. He wondered why he was here.

He decided to disillusion himself and inspect the neighborhood.

As he was walking down Privit, he saw a younger version of himself outside in the hot sun, working on the flowerbeds at the front of the house. He paused and watched.

He was confused. If the signs that he observed were correct, he was somewhere around the end of fifth year. He himself, at that time, was holed up in his room for 4 weeks, grieving over the loss of his godfather. Why was his younger version working in the hot sun?

He espied Vernon Dursley come and yell out some instructions, mentioning his sister's impending visit. His sister hadn't visited that summer.

He looked around and saw the slight shimmering of a disillusioned Order member across the street from his own position, watching the abuse casually.

There was something wrong here. He would have to watch and figure out what to do.

* * *

After spending several hours watching the scene around his old home, Harry had caught on to a few things. This reality's Order was not very concerned apparently with his younger version's health and happiness. His legilimency had picked up the stray thoughts of the guard watching the boy. They never saw his disillusioned form; with the power he apparently had, it was too much for the lower level users to apprehend.

Apparently, in this reality, Dumbledore's orders were much more stringent and harsh than his own. Then again, he had never tested the scope of the guard when he was in the same point in his life; he had been too caught up in grief and his relatives had been cowed sufficiently that they had left him alone. Such was not the case here.

The orders were apparently much more Machiavellian; he was to be kept under watch and there was to be no interference from the Order as regards the treatment of one Harry James Potter at the hands of his relatives. Should he attempt to leave the area, efforts were to be made to put him back in the house and memory charms were authorized to prevent any "unfortunate decisions" that he should make.

This scene would require a much more cunning approach than he had imagined.

* * *

Harry looked around. All day he had the feeling that he was being watched. Unlike earlier feelings like it, there was no dislike or even indifference. If he was familiar with the feeling, he would have said it was as though he was being watched by … family.

* * *

The traveler apparated to the Burrow. He could have apparated through whatever wards were present, thereby destroying them, but he wanted to inspect the differences he had seen in this reality.

After a few moments of inspecting the wards that he found there, he concentrated on coming through them with the least amount of disruption he could. He was hoping that the Harry in this reality was keyed in enough and he was similar enough so that there would be no disturbance.

After pausing to make sure he hadn't been noticed, he crept toward the ramshackle building. He peered through the window and saw a sight that both warmed him and alarmed him.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting at the kitchen table with Ron, Ginny and Percy. They seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely talking about whatever they were talking about. It warmed him to see the family so close. It alarmed him because there seemed to be … an almost vicious humor apparent.

Ron apparently was regaling them with some anecdote or another with Ginny interjecting comments. Ginny pantomimed clutching her chest in pain and fainting and the others laughed. Wait a moment. The only person who was hurt like that in this time was … Hermione.

Why would these five be speaking about this with such humor? He remembered the incident from the end of his fifth year. In his reality there would be no such humor at Hermione's expense.

Suddenly the floo in the room flared and the Weasleys took on a more reserved look, almost as though they had put on masks.

Stepping into the room was a man he admired beyond reproach in his own life. Dumbledore appeared in one of his garish purple robes with stars and moons embroidered in whites and yellows. The masks came off again as they discussed something, with the humor apparently coming back. The figure of Albus Dumbledore looked at the clock in the room and made a comment; the masks were put back on.

The floo flared again and the images of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks appeared in the room through the fire.

The almost lugubrious expressions were apparent on the audience of Weasleys as the three new arrivals spoke. Harry narrowed his eyes. Something was feeling VERY wrong. He remembered the almost indifferent thoughts he had sensed around those watching Harry Potter. He started getting very nervous.

With an emotion of worry, he decided he had to spend more time learning the differences between this reality and his own. His anger flared for a moment, and the Dumbledore in the room widened his eyes briefly. He distractedly sent off Remus and Tonks and then made a comment to the Weasleys, which caused them to being searching the room and windows nervously.

Harry moved quietly toward the edge of the wards before he was caught by a closer inspection. Once he passed the edges of the wards, he apparated away. He had some people and things to check on.

* * *

Harry thought about what he had seen and sensed as he watched the moderately attractive house of his other teenage best friend. There was no indication of the Order watching the house, nor any death eaters.

He spied the parents coming back from their day. His other friend had appeared and greeted them, her wand surreptitiously held until some conversation on the porch had concluded. His other friend had a look of worry and pain apparent, well apparent to him really. He was certain that if one who hadn't spend every day of Hogwarts with that person would be watching, she would seem perfectly calm and serene. The parents hadn't reacted to the subtle expressions. Hermione was hiding things from them.

He watched them all get into the car and drive away.

He would have to work hard to help the Harry in this reality. There were things happening behind the scenes that he was certain that his younger self was not aware of. What was the best course? He apparated off to the Leaky Cauldron. He needed to eat and to get some rest so that he could plan his next move.

He came into the Cauldron and moved to Tom. "Hello, Tom," he began quietly. "I'm a lone traveler in the night. Do you have a room?" Tom's eyes widened momentarily as he took in the traveler's appearance and then he nodded. "If you have some time tonight, I could use some information on the state of things as well."

"Of course, sir; I will have some time after supper around 9:00. Is that satisfactory?" Harry nodded as he followed Tom up to a room that he could use to gather information and make some plans.


	5. A Different Universe Part 2

A/N: Thanks to my readers who have encouraged me, The Professional whom I stol … er, borrowed … the story idea from, JK Rowling for providing the characters, the producers of Quantum Leap which also gave inspiration to The Professional and myself; I don't really own anything; I'm just happy to play in the universes.

* * *

Old Tom and Harry were having a chat after supper.

"I haven't seen young Mr. Potter in the Alley, other than the period he was staying after he blew up his Aunt." Harry chuckled to himself; he remembered blowing up Marge. And although it had been quite worrisome at the time, afterward he could see the humor. "However, the rumors this last year didn't match up to young man I met then. Kept to himself fairly; not much of an 'attention-seeking nutter' if you ask me. The thing that struck me is that the professors from the school and his friend's mother that I have seen haven't said much when they've heard the comments floating around the bar when they were here. And that's the odd thing; Molly Weasley is incapable of being quiet when she has opinion. Arthur, the one or two times I have seen him here, is always quick to speak in his defense."

The traveler mulled this over. He agreed with Tom; that didn't sound like the Molly Weasley he knew. "Her twin boys have been in more recently since they got the shop. They are also very vocal when it comes to Mr. Potter's defense. All she would say is 'he's from a wealthy family; the well-off, they're eccentric'."

All of that seemed to match up to his own universe – except the part about Molly Weasley.

Harry decided to mull over what he knew and get a good kip in.

* * *

The next day Harry decided to visit Gringott's. He was going to check the policies on information; he himself had never gotten a statement when he was underage. Then again, Gringott's was more of a 'private lock-box' type institution versus the muggle type that deposited and disbursed against a recorded balance.

He learned that notices had been sent out for the will reading of Sirius Black. This was normal policy; all of those named in a will were apprised of the reading, whether they were of age or not. He remembered when he had inherited things in his own universe.

In his own universe, the information on inheritance had come from the Ministry. He remembered the Minister of Magic having come and seen him after Albus Dumbledore's will had been read. In that world, the will was probated through wizards. Not so here.

Here, the will was probated by goblins, and they took on their job of proper procedure very seriously. He had to tell of his unique history to get any information from the goblins and, after taking an oath not to pass on the information beyond his younger version, had learned that the goblins were concerned that there had been no visit to be apprised of the legacy of his family. This was compounded when the notice of the will reading had been answered by the magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore, rather than the client himself. They had even noted that another minor, one Ms. Hermione Granger, had also not answered personally. Other minors, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Ms. Ginerva Weasley had answered personally.

As the old muggle playwright had written centuries before: Something was rotten in the State of Denmark.

* * *

He apparated away to the well off muggle neighborhood he had been to the day before. In his jacket pocket, he had the notice for the will reading scheduled two days from then.

He watched for a bit to ensure that there was no signs that there were any watchers. When 30 minutes had passed with no indications, he moved to the front door and pressed the buzzer. After a few moments, the door opened to show a young woman with bushy hair and a polite expression. He noted that her hand was on the door and the other was beside her, apparently holding something away from view but still with easy access.

"Can I help you?"

"I have a notice here for one Hermione Jane Granger. Is she available?" The girl tensed.

"I am she." The traveler could see her become prepared to react. "Can you say whom the notice is from?"

"Gringott's." With that word, Harry saw her wand come more into view. "Yes, I'm a wizard, and no, I mean you no harm. I am delivering this on the request of Gringott's Bank and to ask you a few things that would help me and possibly you."

Hermione looked at the features of the man. He was an attractive man who reminded her so much of her unrequited love-interest; she decided to allow him in, though she kept her wand ready. Constant vigilance and all that. "Please come in." She backed away giving him space but kept herself ready. "If you would like to take a seat ..." she added, pointing with her non-wand hand toward a couch in the nearby sitting area.

"Thank you." Harry moved to the couch and allowed her to control the movements; it was her house. After he was seated, he looked at her and continued, "After some information gathering at the bank, I was asked to deliver this by hand when I mentioned wanting to come and ask you some questions."

"What questions? And why do you look so much like my friend, but older? Are you related?"

"As to why I look like your friend but older, the explanation will take some time. Suffice it to say, I am a somewhat older version of your friend. My name is Harry Potter and I come from an alternate reality."

* * *

After the explanations had eaten up a bit of time and Hermione had offered him some tea and scones, the two sat and talked of what was happening with Harry Potter.

"I was informed by Professor Dumbledore that I couldn't contact him for security reasons. I never personally received the notice of the will reading. All of these things just don't add up!" Hermione was agitated to learn of what Harry had seen the day before when he had watched his younger self. Hermione had wanted to go off and try to visit regardless of instructions when she had listened to the story.

Harry had stopped her. He had a plan. "Have you ever considered inviting Harry to stay over at your house?" Hermione blushed and admitted that she had, although she was nervous to ask. "Well, if I extended an invitation after setting up a few wards here, would you be able to work out the details?"

Hermione thought about it. "Well, I have to get my parents permission first, of course. But that shouldn't be an issue. My only concern is what to do about hiding the fact that Harry is here."

"Work it out with them, and I will do the wards. I think you will like it." Hermione's parents were due home for lunch shortly.

* * *

After Hermione and the traveler had explained things to the Grangers, he was given permission to erect some wards. Although he wasn't an expert, he had learned well from his Hermione from the time of the camping trip. He was much more selective than he would be if he was trying to hide the property completely.

He set up wizard notice-me-not charms to make the property less than obvious to anyone watching. They would know it was there, but they wouldn't pay attention to what happened on the property; it would be unimportant. He also set up wizard repelling wards. Anyone not keyed in would not feel comfortable about visiting and feel a desire to rush off to handle something else.

It wasn't a Fidelius Charm by any stretch of imagination, but the wards were sufficiently strong that any magical man or woman wouldn't feel the need to inspect the property. It would not do to try to hide the property completely as he didn't want any indication that there was anything out of the ordinary.

After Harry had cast the charms and wards, he took Hermione's letter for his younger self with him.

* * *

After watching the young Harry for a bit, the older one noticed that the person watching was Mundungus Fletcher. He wouldn't have seen it had the man not fallen in a slumber in the quiet neighborhood and the edge of his foot not become uncovered when he shifted. The elder Harry could sense the Muggle-Notice-Me-Not charm on him, so he was in little danger of violating the statute of secrecy. He was apparently mostly hiding from young Harry Potter.

Said teenager was apparently working without supervision. His Uncle's car was not there and his Aunt Petunia, though strict and disagreeable, was not one to interrupt Harry when he was gardening. It was counter-productive to the nicely manicured flower garden which was the pride of her gossip group. She even tried to distract Vernon on occasion. Not for the boy's sake of course, but for the sake of her pride and superiority in her circle of neighbors.

Ahhh, there was the horse-faced woman now. She apparently was going to go and gossip at the current queen gossip's house. After a scathing comment to the freak, she walked down the block toward said house.

Harry looked to Mundungus. Apparently he was too drunk to awaken from the small amount of noise.

He made his way over to the younger version of himself. He appeared to be almost finished. He hit his younger version with a non-verbal Muffliato before quietly saying to the teenager, "It's a friend, don't do anything differently. Finish up and make your way to your room. I have a letter from Hermione." The teenager looked around and noticed the faint shimmering of a disillusioned person near him.

He was so desperate for contact that he decided to trust that whoever had spoken to him really was a friend.

He finished the last bit of weeding and made great show of putting away the tools before opening the front door and looking about, allowing the disillusioned wizard to go in first.

The traveler moved inside and then undid the disillusionment. The teenager looked at the older version of himself with a bit of shock and some suspicion.

"I know. I look like you. Suffice it to say I can explain. Let's move it to your room and I have a couple letters for you."

Harry spent the next bit explaining himself to his teenage version, who was obviously shocked by the revelations. When he got to the part about Gringott's and Hermione, he passed the notice of the will reading and Hermione's letter to him.

The teenager looked through the letters and finally exploded with annoyance. "And what am I supposed to do? I apparently am prevented from leaving by the Order of the Fried Chicken. My owl Hedwig is being cared for by Hagrid at Dumbledore's orders. I can't do magic or I'll get another notice. So what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, I have a plan. First, who can you trust completely to never betray you?" Harry thought about it for a minute.

"Hermione. Lupin maybe. I'm not sure."

"How about non-wizards? Possibly a magical creature?" Harry the older asked slyly.

Harry the younger's eyes widened. "Dobby!"

Suddenly, said house-elf popped in front of Harry. "Oh, Mister Harry Potter Sir has called Dobby! How can Dobby help Mr. Harry Sir?"

The younger Harry began laughing as he greeted Dobby. Dobby was excited. He was shocked when he espied the older version of his friend. "Hello, Dobby. I am a friend as well. I was about to advise your friend here to hire you. What you say to that?"

Dobby bounced excitedly. "I would love that. Mr. Harry Potter, do you want to hire Dobby?"

The younger looked to the older and the older nodded at him. "Sure, Dobby. Wages like you get at Hogwarts. How is Winky doing?"

Dobby's ears went down. "Winky is still drinking butterbeer. I is trying to take care of her but she misses her family."

The traveler looked at Harry. "Maybe you could help Winky if Dobby here helps you. I think you could use the extra help from what I learned at Gringott's."

Harry nodded. "Dobby, can you take letters for me and help me get to where I have to go? Can you keep my secrets and not tell anyone I don't ask you to?"

Dobby bounced up and down and nodded his head vigorously. "Dobby can do that!"

"I would like to have you take a reply to Hermione Granger for me. She sent a letter and my owl is at Hogwarts. Two days from now, I would like you to take me to Diagon Alley and then afterward take me to Hermione's house. Can you do that?"

After Dobby and Harry had worked out what would happen, Dobby popped off with the response to Hermione's letter and the letter to Gringott's advising them that confidentially speaking, he would like to appear at the will reading and he would arrive early to discuss matters.

When all was said and done, young Harry thanked the traveler for his assistance.

"Look. I know what it's like to be kept in the dark. Maybe in my reality, I could count on others more, but still many things were kept from me. Your Hermione seems to be much more interested in you than mine was. Just because another Hermione wasn't right for a different Harry, that doesn't mean things wouldn't work out for you. My advise to you is to live your life, damn those that want to keep you in the dark. Your happiness IS worth something."

The teenager thanked him again. "What do I say to the 'responsible adults' when they ask how I got this information?"

Harry looked at his younger self. "Just tell them you were helped by a Lone Traveler."

Harry disappeared in a blue pulsing light while the teenager looked on. Thanks to his alternate self, he had options and a plan. He WOULD live his life. And Hermione being interested in him "that way" was something that he felt he could learn to live with, he said to himself with a grin.


	6. Preparing for the Battle

Harry arrived in a flash of blue light to a familiar sight. The Burrow was smack dab in front of him.

Harry contemplated what he had learned in the last universe. He had, mistakenly, assumed that the same people from different realities were all basically the same personality. How wrong he had been.

He thought about the last reality's Hermione and Harry and how different they were; also how different the Weasleys were as well.

His Ginny and her family would never have betrayed him like that. Admittedly, his Dumbledore was, in the end, imperfect and scheming. However, you could tell that he always considered the greater good of the world in the end. He had stayed away from the Minister's post because he knew he could not be trusted with power.

He grieved for a bit again for the souls that he had lost in his own reality.

When he collected himself, he inspected the structure in front of him. It looked … more worn than usual, as though there had been something that had recently happened.

He observed the damages from what apparently remained of a party. He saw movement inside, but none outside. He made his way cautiously to the window.

As he looked in, he saw the family ensconced in the kitchen with an Auror apparently guarding them. Having disillusioned himself, no one could see him outside.

Apparently, this was the aftermath of the Bill/Fleur wedding.

Other Aurors came in to the room, apparently greatly annoyed. Wands were directed at the family, although Harry could see that it was all talk at this point and that there was no effort to actually curse them. The Auror that had been watching them made some remark in a vicious manner and then the three Aurors had apparated out.

One of the Aurors, however, appeared not 5 feet from where he himself was and made his way to the other window to keep an eye on the family.

He glanced in and saw the family cautiously moving about, assessing the damage.

He watched for a bit, both the Weasleys and the Auror. After 10 minutes, the Auror apparated out, apparently satisfied that there was no indication of others once the Aurors had gone.

Harry thanked God or Merlin that he had thought to disillusion and silence himself when he was observing. It was time to contact the family.

* * *

Arthur Weasley was grateful that apparently the teenagers had gotten out before the compromised Aurors had arrived to search for Harry Potter.

His family was close to Harry and he did not want to see him harmed. Harry was also, with Dumbledore gone, the best chance the wizarding world had to defeat Voldemort.

He and his remaining family, including Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, the twins, and Ginny, had started to inspect the damage done while the property was "inspected." The guests, after questioning had been allowed to be on their way. The cleanup would take a while, as the remains of the wedding had to be handled, in addition to any damage.

Molly, although upset, had directed the boys (except Bill) to clean up the yard, while Fleur and Ginny helped her inside the house. Arthur and Bill were working on the wards. Something was strange, because the wards indicated that Harry was still around. Luckily, the inspecting Aurors hadn't considered checking the wards. Bill and Arthur began gathering the family to talk about this.

Suddenly, in a corner of the room, a figure appeared having apparently canceled a disillusionment charm.

All of the residents pointed their wands at the intruder, while the intruder held up his hands in surrender.

The family waited while Arthur asked the figure in the strange clothing, "Who are you?"

The figure replied, "I'm a traveler who happened upon the aftermath of what happened. I'm a friend and no supporter of the other side."

Arthur looked suspicious; the man looked familiar. "What is your name?"

"Well, it's a long story. Although you don't know me actually, my name is Harry Potter."

* * *

After Harry had explained his history to a stunned family, questions about what they could do came out. "Are Harry, Ron and Hermione okay? Can you give us any advice about how to proceed?"

The traveler answered, "Well, in my universe, we were okay, although a bit miserable while handling what Dumbledore asked us to handle. It did work out though. As far as how to proceed, let me think about it for a moment."

"First, although Harry, Hermione and Ron don't' know this yet, there is now an interdiction against saying Tom Riddle's alternate name. Anyone who says it can be easily located. Get to 12 Grimmauld Place and leave a note and Kreature ward it against Kreature's interference. Kreature is a good elf, but Harry, Hermione and Ron will have to handle him. In the note, give them the following information: 'Remember the Locket from before 5th year and ask Kreature about it'."

Harry sat there with the family watching him. Finally, he looked up. "Arthur, I think I should warn you that you will be watched thoroughly. You can continue your lives as far as the Ministry is concerned, but you will have to be careful. Fred, George, you will be important as far as the resistance goes. Sometime soon, but I don't know when, you will end up on the run broadcasting for a 'Voice of the Resistance.' I don't know all the details, but don't change your plans too drastically from what you would do if I hadn't shown up." Harry thought about the past/future for a moment. "I will give you some advice Fred: When you next hear Percy make a joke, DUCK!"

All of the Weasleys looked at him weirdly.

"I know, I know. Currently Percy is on the outs. Not VERY soon but soon, he WILL come back to the family honestly. Don't change how you treat him based on what I say but trust it will work out in the end." Molly looked hopeful at this. "Molly, I know how hard this is for you, but you can't treat him any differently than you would if you hadn't heard this. React as you would have 30 minutes ago, until the time is right. You'll see it when it happens."

He turned toward Bill and Fleur. "Ron will, at some point, join you. I can't explain it, but he will not be with you long. In the end, he will rejoin Harry and Hermione." Ginny looked worried for a moment at the idea that Harry and Hermione would be alone.

"Ginny, I want to talk to you privately after things are discussed. Nothing bad, but I promise that in the end, you will be like it."

"Okay." Ginny started looking more hopeful.

"One more thing: Professor Snape."

All around the room, the Weasley families' faces took on an ugly overtone. Arthur said, "What about that murdering traitor?"

Harry sighed. "Not all is as it seems."

The family looked confused. George piped up with, "But didn't he kill Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, he did. BUT. It was at Dumbledore's behest."

Everyone started objecting.

"Let me explain!" Everyone shut up. "Dumbledore was dying. Snape remained loyal to him until the end. He plays a significant role in protecting Hogwarts and in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's defeat. Treat him as if you would if he was guilty, but know that in the end, he is a hero. He will become Headmaster this year, supposedly under Voldemort's control. But he will do what he can to mitigate the Death Eater's control. If you have to, trust him. I know it's hard, but it's necessary."

Harry looked very grim and old for a moment, "There will be significant Death Eater activity you can do nothing about. Hogwarts will play host to a couple of Death Eaters and you can really do very little about it except resist the best you can. Whatever you do, don't get yourself killed. Ginny, you should stay at home after the Easter Holiday." He thought about it for a moment. "There are people who will suffer and even though I don't want to see anyone suffer or die, there is some suffering that is unavoidable."

He thought about it for a moment. "Molly, when it comes to the final battle, every Weasley will be involved. You have one task that only you can take care of. Because if you don't, there will be considerable death. You took care of her in my reality but it was late in the battle: Bellatrix Lestrange. When it comes to the battle, only your righteous love for your family will be able to defeat her. Outside of Voldemort, she is the most dangerous one. If you don't do it early, too many will die." Harry shook his head. "I can't predict what the result will be if you take care of her early. But, I know that she is the cause of the most deaths. So many that wouldn't have died if she was neutralized will be lost if you don't do this. I know war is hard. But you DO have the skill to take care of her – no one better."

Molly puffed up at this speech. It was one of the only times that Harry could appreciate the Molly Weasley nee Prewitt was a true Gryffindor.

"When the worst seems to happen, hold hope. You will know what I mean when it happens. Remember, not all is as it appears. And, if you do this, you will prevail."

He looked over to Fred and George. "If you duck, Fred, you will make it. You and George's most important target it a tough one. You have to handle Fenrir Grayback before he and Remus get into a fight. George, you and Neville finally put him down but only after Remus was lost. Don't hold back thinking Remus will handle it. Maybe bring silver spiked that you can banish into a werewolf."

He looked at the three he had talked to, "If you three can handle this, my Godson, Teddy Lupin, will not have to grow up without his parents."

Molly looked excited that Remus and Tonks apparently had a child. She was a mother, and the opportunity to mother her friends' children was always important to her.

"Finally, there's the matter of the Ministry. Probably the most horrific part of the next year will be the Ministry. He-who-must-not-be named will be distracted, so you don't have to worry about a huge number of attacks in general. But there is one policy that you can subvert. In about 2 weeks, there will be an announcement about a MuggleBorn Commission. Muggleborns will be forced to register and then they will have their wands taken away and be sent to camps. In many cases, they will be kissed by dementors. Start getting the word out now, but keep it VERY quiet. Get them to NOT go Hogwarts this year. Get the families out of the country. Do whatever you have to do, but do NOT allow the warning to get the Ministry's ears. I suggest having them use muggle means to get out of the country, possibly the train to France is the least expensive. You can't save all of them, but with a 2-week head start, many that weren't saved before can be saved now. This is the heart of the resistance."

The Weasleys looked at him gobsmacked for a moment before Arthur, Bill, Charlie and the Twins started talking about plans to use the joke shop's owls to begin getting the word to muggleborns they knew.

Harry sat back and watched. Ginny and Molly looked thoughtful at the proceedings.

After a moment, Ginny and Molly moved to talk to the much more mature Harry.

* * *

"You said you wanted to talk to me," Ginny stated with Molly listening in.

"I want you to do something. When things get tough, follow Neville and remind him about the Room of Requirement. Get the help of Dobby at Hogwarts. While Harry is the one who will end it, without you and Neville paving the way at Hogwarts, all would be lost. And when Harry shows up at Hogwarts, and he will, have Neville tell him the following: 'It's with the book of the Half-Blood Prince.' I cannot tell you how much time will be saved and how many preparations can be done if this message is gotten to him fast when he shows up. Remind Ron: 'Remember second year.' And when it comes to getting the children that are too young away, tell Hermione: 'Remember what House Riddle belonged to. The third floor has a trapdoor.'" Maybe Hermione will remember that the Slytherin children had spies in their midst. He didn't want to say too much more, because the young children DID contribute by contacting their parents and getting them there for the final battle. But if the Slytherins were isolated, maybe there would be more time before Voldemort showed up.

"Harry will be comforted by you because he still has the Marauder's Map. He will keep an eye on you. Do not overly worry about him – he will come back to you when it's all said and done."

Ginny looked ecstatic at this news and Molly looked teary-eyed.

* * *

When all the plans had been made, Harry looked at them all. He remembered the vast difference between his reality and the last one and coming across "His Weasley's" or some very like them was a balm for his soul.

"Your family is the closest thing to a family that Harry has. And in the end, without you, Harry wouldn't stand a chance." He looked at Ginny when he said the last. "And take it from an old Traveler: Love is the power he-knows-not. Remind Harry when you see him."

The Traveler moved toward the door before a bright blue light and what sounded like a Phoenix's song took him away.

* * *

A/N: Not the best. But Harry had to get back to 'his type of Ginny' to give him strength.


	7. Notice of Spin Off

**A/N:**

**I am putting this one hold for a bit, to complete the spin off from "A Different Universe". **

**Once that one is completed, I shall come back to this one.**

**I MIGHT, if the ideas come, add a chapter or two with other story ideas that might come to me. I tend to get obsessed with a current mental thread though, so if it doesn't happen that is the case.**


End file.
